


Hard Work and Recognition

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [24]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cascade Poem, Gen, Melancholy, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: It’s hard to work so hard for so littlerecognition from those you admire.
Series: Fan Poetry [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Hard Work and Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy National Poetry Month day 21! (A day late, shhh.)

It’s hard to work so hard for so little  
recognition from those you admire.  
The years go on and on all the same;

you can handle the words that belittle  
because someday you’ll too be a vampire.  
It’s hard to work so hard for so little

when they barely even remember your name  
and your master is completely noncommital.  
Recognition from those you admire

helps the waiting feel a little less dire,  
or so you always tiredly try to claim.  
The years go on and on all the same.


End file.
